Moments
by khfan12
Summary: One day when walking home, Kevin hears a girl singing in an alley. curiosity strikes and he soon makes a new friend. As he goes through the performing school, the two get closer, and maybe even become something more. Kevin/OC


**A wild fanfiction appears!**

**Hahaha, joking xD**

**In all seriousness, I decided to make a fanfiction involving Kevin from the movie "Fame". The 2009 version, not the original one.  
IhaveacrushonKevinalright?!**

**Anyway~**

**I decided that each chapter will take place during each school year. So there will be time skips!  
****I might also continue a little bit after the movie/after Kevin graduates.**

**So yeah! Enjoy~!**

* * *

01: Freshman Year

* * *

-Anna-

I sighed, throwing the empty box back into the dumpster beside me. "Another foodless search." I mumbled, running a hand through my short auburn hair. I sighed and looked at the sky. "What on earth am I going to do?" I asked, spreading my arms out. I looked down. "That's right...nobody's listening."

I scoffed. "If somebody was listening, I wouldn't be here right now."

I shook my head and turned to look around the alley. I picked up a box; sturdy enough with no rain damage. Perfect.

I walked to the end of the alley and set the box on the ground. I reached into my pocket to find a crumpled up dollar bill. All the money I have.

I uncurled the bill and set it in the box. I stood up straight and let out a deep breath. "Here goes nothing..." I mumbled. I closed my eyes, and started singing.

"_Listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I start but can't complete_

_Listen to the sound from deep within_

_It's only beginning_

_To find release_..."

* * *

-Kevin-

Kevin sighed as he walked out of the Performing Arts School, feeling more down than normal. He shook his head, running a hand through his bangs. "I can't let this setback get me down! I can get through this!"

Kevin sighed. "Ms. Kraft...I wish that she would believe in me..."

Kevin continued walking toward his apartment. Sure he missed it back home, but when would he get a chance like this again? When again would he get the chance to be in New York to become a dancer?

Never.

When he was about a block away from his apartment, Kevin heard a voice; the voice of a girl singing.

"_I don't know where I belong_

_But I'll be moving on_

_If you don't..._

_If you won't._.."

Kevin turned the corner and noticed a girl standing at the front of an alley. She was singing, and she was _good_.

"..._listen to the song here in my heart_

_A melody I've started but I will complete_

_Oh,_

_Now I'm done believing you_

_You don't know what I'm feeling_

_I'm more than what you've made of me_

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me_

_But now I gotta find my own,_

_My own_."

As she finished singing, the people who were watching her applauded. She bowed and thanked them as they dropped change in the box beside her.

Kevin walked over to her and dropped a dollar bill into the box. "Thanks."

Kevin stood straight and looked at the girl. She has short, choppy auburn hair that sticks out in several directions and blue eyes. "It's...no problem." Kevin said.

The girl smiled at him and picked up the box. She took the bills out of it and put the change in her pocket. "You have a really good voice you know."

The girl looked at Kevin, her cheeks slightly flushed. "T-Thank you." she said, the smile still on her face. "Do you go to the performing arts school?" Kevin asked. The girl shook her head and folded the bills. "N-No...no. I don't go there." she said, her smile fading. "Really? Have you considered applying?"

The girl opened her mouth to reply, but she shook her head instead. "What's your name? My name's Kevin Barrett." Kevin said. The girl smiled. "Anna." she said. "Do you have a last name Anna?" Kevin asked, smiling. Anna chuckled. "Just...Anna, is fine."

Anna scratched her head. "So do you go to that school you mentioned?" she asked. "You mean the performing arts school?" Kevin asked. "Yeah, that place." Anna said. Kevin nodded. "What do you do?"

"I dance." Kevin said, slightly shrugging. "Lucky. I can't dance worth crap." Anna said. Kevin laughed and she did as well. "So where are you headed?" Anna asked.

"Home. Or...well...the apartment that I call home, anyway." Kevin said. Anna nodded. "Yeah, that sounds right." she mumbled. "Pardon?" Kevin asked. "Nothing."

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it was nice meeting you Kevin. I'm going to go buy something to eat." Anna said, a triumphant smile on her face. Kevin smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you around." he said. "See you around." Anna said, waving at Kevin as he walked away.

* * *

-_Two months later_-

* * *

-Anna-

The rain.

I normally love it, but in this instance, I hate it.

I mean, wouldn't you hate being stuck in the rain with no shelter? With nothing to protect you from the rain?

Yeah. I thought so.

I pulled my knees closer, hugging them tightly. I pulled my hood over my head and sighed. "Maybe I should have gotten a new sweater with some of that money..."

Thunder sounded and I jumped, squeaking.

I curled into a ball and pressed myself closer to the corner of the dumpster and the wall. It's times like this that I hate being homeless and on my own. Thunder sounded again and I buried my face in my knees.

-Kevin-

Kevin rushed toward his apartment with his grocery bag in hand. He needed some bread and band aids, so he decided to run and grab some.

Lucky him; it started pouring just as he bought the stuff.

Kevin turned to go down an alley to get back faster, when he heard a squeak. He walked towards the dumpster, which is where he swore it came from. "Hello?" he called softly.

There wasn't a reply and Kevin looked in the corner to see Anna curled into a ball and tucked into the corner. "Anna?"

Anna jumped and looked at him in surprize. "K-Kevin...?" she asked softly. "Anna, what are you doing out here? It's...raining." Kevin said. "Well, I decided to sit by this dumpster and it started raining." Anna said sarcastically. "Seriously? You should be home Anna." Kevin said.

Anna sighed. "I would...but this dumpster is the closest thing to a home for me." she said softly. "Really?" Kevin asked. Anna looked at him. "Why would I lie about this?"

Kevin held his hand out to her. "Then come with me. You can stay at my apartment with me." he said. "Are you serious?" Anna asked. "Well...yeah. I can't just leave you out here." Kevin said. "You...you hardly know me. For all you know, I could be some kind of serial killer or something." Anna said. "If you were, then you would have killed me by now."

Anna laughed. "That's true..." she said. Thunder sounded and Anna squeaked, jumping again. "Come on Anna. At least stay the night so that you're not out here in the rain." Kevin said.

Anna sighed and nodded, letting Kevin help her up. He handed her his umbrella and she shot him a look. "Hey, we're not too far away, and you need it slightly more. Now let's go before we're both soaked."

Kevin took Anna's hand in his, not noticing her blush, and they started running toward his apartment.

-Anna-

As we walked into Kevin's apartment, he turned on a few lights. "You live here by yourself?" I asked. "Yeah. My family's back home in Iowa. My mom helps me pay rent since it's not that expensive." Kevin said.

He opened a closet and tossed a towel to me. "There, you can start drying yourself off with that. I'll see if...I might have anything that might fit you." Kevin said. I nodded and pressed the soft, dry towel to my face as I heard Kevin's footsteps fading. After drying my face, I started drying my hair, suddenly thankful that I have it as short as I do.

Kevin walked back into the room, holding some clothes and scratching his head. "Um...these should fit you." he said, handing them to me. I smiled and took the clothes from him. "Thank you." I said. Kevin smiled and pointed to a door. "You can change in the bathroom. I'll be in the living room if you need me."

I nodded and walked into the bathroom; which is a small and simple one. After closing the door behind me, I set the clothes on the counter and took off my sweater. I laid it on the toilet and slipped my shoes off. I pulled my long-sleeved shirt off and set it on top of my sweater.

I stopped and stared in the mirror. I shuddered at my reflection. Along my arms are scars; some from me, some...not.

I shook my head and slapped my cheeks. "Okay...you're okay." I mumbled. I let out a sigh and quickly finished changing into the clothes that Kevin had given me; which was a black button up long-sleeved shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants.

As I left the bathroom, I held my clothes in a bundle and left my shoes outside of the bathroom. I heard music playing as I walked to the living room and I saw Kevin dancing.

The song playing was the same song that I was singing just before we had met two months ago. As Kevin danced, I felt amazed by his skill. I felt a smile grow on my face as I watched him.

The song ended and Kevin looked surprised to see me. "O-Oh, you're finished already?"

"Y-Yeah. Kevin, that was incredible!" I said. I saw Kevin's face turn pink as he smiled. "Y-you...you really think so?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah! You told me that you danced, but I didn't think that you were going to be that good!" I said with a grin on my face. Kevin chuckled. "T-Thanks Anna."

He looked at the clothes I was holding and I remembered what I was going to say. "O-Oh! Where should I put these to dry?" I asked. "Um...ah! We can hang them bove the heater!" Kevin said. He motioned for me to follow him and I did.

"Here are a couple of hangers, and the window; you can hang the hangers off of the window." Kevin said. He smiled at me and turned to walk back towards the living room. "U-Uh...Kevin?"

Kevin turned to me. "Yeah?" he asked. "T-Thanks again...for letting me stay here tonight." I said, smiling at him. "Y-Yeah, it's no problem Anna." Kevin said. I started to put my clothes on the hangers. "Like I said earlier, you can stay here as long as you need to." Kevin added. I looked at him, and then back at my clothes as I worked on hanging them.

"Why...why are you living in an alley?"

I let out a long breath and hung up my clothes. "Well...I...I...have nowhere else to go." I said quietly, focusing on my clothes. "Why don't you live here then?"

I stopped and looked at Kevin. "R-Really?" I asked. "Yeah! I mean...you have nowhere else to go. I don't mind, really." Kevin said, a smile on his face. I bit my lip. "Okay...let's say that I agree to stay here. How...would the sleeping arrangements go?" I asked.

Kevin rubbed his chin. "Well...why don't you sleep on the bed for now? I don't mind sleeping on the couch." he said. "N-no! I...I can sleep on the couch. Besides...what if you start aching because of that? You...won't be able to dance as good when you're at school." I said.

"Well...I...I guess that's fine." Kevin said. I hung up the hangers and turned to entirely face him. "So then...what am I going to do while you're at school?" I asked. "Well...you can start online classes." Kevin said. I looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Kevin smiled and turned. "Hey, you might as well get that diploma somehow, right?"

* * *

-_Four months later_-

* * *

-Anna-

I sighed and ran a hand through my now ear-length hair. During the four months that I've lived with Kevin, he's insisted on helping me with online school and getting some new clothes. We've also...sort of become friends.

I stared at the laptop screen in front of me, at the test score. I had just passed my classes for the first semester of my online school.

"Hello?" Kevin's voice called as he opened the door to the apartment. "Hey!" I called back. Kevin walked into the living room, followed by a girl with her hair in curly pigtails. "Anna, this is Joy Moy, she goes to the PA school with me. Joy, this is Anna." Kevin said. Joy waved and chirped a happy greeting and I waved in reply.

"Oh hey, guess what." I said, closing Kevin's laptop. "What?" Kevin asked as he and Joy sat on the couch. "I just finished my first semester of online school!" I said, feeling a grin on my face. "Seriously? That's awesome Anna!" Kevin said, giving me a side-hug.

I smiled and Joy smiled at me. "You know, I don't really know you, but I'm happy for you!" she said. I laughed. "Thanks Joy." I said, smiling. Kevin clapped his hands. "Hey Anna! You should totally sing something!" He said, a goofy smile on his face. "Are you serious?" I asked.

The grin stayed on Kevin's face and I looked at Joy. "Is he serious?" I asked. "Yeah, I think that he is." Joy said with a shrug. I sighed and pouted in Kevin's direction. "You owe me."

He pumped his fist happily as I stood up. I turned to face him and Joy. "Okay then...the song I'll be singing is 'Blackbird' by the Beatles." I said. "Cool!" Kevin said happily. I smiled and started singing.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_."

-Kevin-

Kevin watched as Anna sang in front of him and Joy. He watched as Anna opened up in front of them. He didn't notice the look Joy was giving him and Anna. Instead, his eyes were glued to the singing girl in front of him.

"_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_

_All your life_

_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_..."

As Anna finished the song, Kevin and Joy clapped. "Wow, you were right Kevin; she is really good!" Joy said happily. Anna's face turned red and Kevin laughed. "Hey, it's a compliment!" he said.

Anna plopped down back in her spot. "Anna, have you considered going into a singing career?" Joy asked. Anna shrugged. "Not really." she said. "You totally should! That would be awesome!" Joy said happily. Anna shrugged, a sheepish smile on her face. "You never know."

* * *

-_Three months later_-

* * *

-Anna-

I let out a whimper as I turned and buried my face in the pillow I was using. Nightmares were running through my head involving some of my memories. Some of my painful memories...

I let out a cry and opened my eyes, sitting up. I gasped and put my hands on my face to feel tears on my cheeks. I was breathing heavily and I covered my face in my hands.

"Anna?"

I looked to see Kevin walking toward me, his face full of concern. He stopped beside the couch. "Anna, what's wrong?" he asked. Tears filled my eyes. "I...I...nightmare..."

Kevin walked around and sat beside me on the couch, pulling me into his arms. "It's okay. It was just a dream." he said quietly. The tears started falling down my face and I started crying even more. "Shh...it's alright. It was only a dream." Kevin whispered as he gently brushed his hand over my hair.

I felt my body shaking as I stopped crying. "Anna, are...are you alright?" Kevin asked quietly. I slowly nodded against his chest. "I...I'm fine now..." I said quietly. I looked at Kevin and wiped my face. "T...Thank you Kevin."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kevin asked. I looked away. "I...I think so." I said softly.

So I told him. I told him how my parents had abused me since I was young and told me horrible things like that I'd never be able to do anything. One day after I had finished middle school, I left. I took my savings and came straight to New York.

"Anna, are you afraid of them finding you?" Kevin asked, his voice still soft. I nodded. "I...I dreamed that...that they found me and forced me to live with them again...and that they hurt you." I said, looking at Kevin. "Where are you from?" Kevin asked. "...Seattle..."

"We should be fine Anna. At least for a little while. You don't need to worry about them hurting you." Kevin said. I nodded, sniffling. I felt my body slowly stop shaking as I let myself relax against Kevin. "You don't have to worry Anna. You're safe."

I looked at Kevin and felt a faint smile place itself on my face. "Thank...thank you."


End file.
